


General Belle

by HyourinmaruIce



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, General, Maps, armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyourinmaruIce/pseuds/HyourinmaruIce





	General Belle

“My price is her,”

“She’s engaged to me,”

“I’m not looking for love, I’m looking for a General… for my rather large armada,”

“NO! I Forbid It!”

“No one decides my fate but me!”

“It’s forever dearie”

Belle felt the whirl of memories, the emotions she felt and the cravings for adventure rush through her veins. She brushed it aside and looked at the familiar map. She had a job to do, now was not the time to get sentimental.

“Well Dearie? We haven’t got all day,” She giggled. In fact, they did. They had as long as they wanted because Rumpel has frozen the inhabitants of her father’s home so they wouldn’t be disturbed. She thought it a bit silly, but she had no place to judge when she’d used magic just last week to organize the (her) library.

“Here,” She pointed to a spot on the map between her papa’s and her…. and Rumpelstiltskin’s domain, “That’s where Regina is,”

“What makes you say that?” He leaned over her shoulder, the soft of his silk brushing against her neck. She had the terrible thought that she might be blushing, “That seems a little obvious Belle,” A shiver ran up her spine.

“Well, we have to think the way Regina thinks, correct?” She turned her head before she remembered that she wasn’t far enough from Rumpelstiltskin and felt her lips meet silk. She quickly pulled away and cleared her throat, “So if we do that,” her eyes met Rumpelstiltskin’s. He was watching her, his hands. that she wished would move. were still. He was still, his gaze intent upon her, “We know that Regina would want to be as close to you as possible and then, taking Papa into account, we know that she would do anything to get that land. I believe Papa talked to you about his increase in trade?”

Rumpelstiltskin said nothing, merely tilted his head and continued to watched her, she swore his eyes were enchanting, “S-So we know that Papa had to get something for the land given up, this means that we get increased trade and Regina gets a spot to sit in and watch you from,”

Rumpelstiltskin grunted, his eyes finally leaving her and it felt like a weight had been taken from her chest, “You said ‘we’,”

And her heart sunk, “I’m sorry, I just…. I used to,”

He waved a hand, his motions returned to him and he danced around the map, “So then General…” His eyes met her and she saw the grin, the wry twist of his lips that set her heart at ease, “What should we do?”

“Smoke them out,”She didn’t even have to pause to consider, Regina was easy. Belle had faced pirates and kings, merchants who thought she was a slave and bandits who thought she was an easy target. Regina had nothing on them.

“I do love the way you think Belle,” She loved the way his lips shaped her name, the way it rolled off the tongue and bounced around with as much energy as he had.

“Why thank you Rumpel,” And she pretended that the shiver running down his spine was for the same reason as hers.


End file.
